You and Me
by x.SodeNoZangetsu.x
Summary: Knuckles and Rouge poem. Knuckles' POV. Please read!
1. Part 1

**I needed to write something to help me get back into my writing mood so I can update my stories so I wrote this poem during school today. I'm hoping after writing this, I'll be able to write my other stories so I don't keep everyone waiting any longer. **

**This is just a little poem from Knuckles' POV about his and Rouge's encounter on ARK during SA2. **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Knuckles or Rouge (darn it…) SEGA and Sonic Team own them. **

You and Me

My heart is made of iron

My fists made of steel

And that's how it always was

Until you came up to the wheel.

You drove me away from my duty,

From everything I thought was true

And made it all turn upside down

So all my attention was focused on you.

We went on many adventures

Fighting all the way

Until we came to that moment

That one special day.

Somehow we ended up in space

On a narrow metal beam.

The fight was nearly over

We were both almost out of steam.

Below us was a pit of magma

Some fifty feet below

And neither of us were ready

For this upcoming show.

You took a step towards me

Declaring what was mine was yours

And that's when it happened,

When Hell opened its doors.

Your foot slipped off the beam

And with a startled yelp you fell

Faster and faster

Into the fiery pits of Hell.

My anger quickly left me

As I helplessly watched you fall.

I couldn't find my voice

Not even utter one call.

So without any words at all,

I quickly jumped off the beam

And shot down towards you like a bullet

Towards your terrified scream.

With one hand I grabbed you

And the other caught hold of the beam

And for one split second,

I could've sworn this was all a dream.

You slowly opened your eyes

Which had been clasped shut with fear

And you saw that I had saved you

That I was holding you so near.

With little to no effort

I helped you to your feet

And then we just stood there

For what seemed like a week.

You looked up at me

Shocked with what I had just done,

But I just smiled down at you

Indicating the cost was none.

Slowly you smiled back at me

As I helped you stand up straight

And as we stared into each others eyes,

I felt my world begin to quake.

I couldn't take my eyes off you

No matter how hard I tried,

It felt like something was controlling me,

It felt like I was tied.

I saw you staring back at me

With a small smile on your face

And when I saw your smile,

I felt my heart best twice its normal pace.

I was hoping for this moment to last forever,

But I guess I wasn't that lucky

Because soon you had pulled away

Declaring I had gone nutty.

Regaining my composure,

I quickly shouted back,

That it wasn't you I risked my life for

It was the emeralds you had I wanted back.

You let out a great big sigh

Before throwing the piece towards me.

I stared down at them

Shocked you had actually given them back to me.

You told me to take them,

Saying they stunk like me.

I ignored the comment and restored the emerald

And then let it be.

I glanced up at you

And you quickly turned your head

I muttered I was sorry

And walked away after dismissing what I had said.

I spared a glance back at you

As I continued to walk away

I couldn't believe what I was seeing:

Was that a smile directed my way?

Were you really not mad at me?

Or was it just because I apologized?

What made you smile at me?

Was there something you finally realized?

These questions are still with me

To this very day

And no matter how hard I've tried to answer them,

Things just won't seem to go my way.

So I came to a conclusion

That when we cross paths again

I will ask you these questions

And you will answer them then.

So now I can just wait

Just wait to see

When we meet again,

Just you and me.

**So, how did you like it? Please review and help me get motivated to write more of A Twist of Fate or Sonic Gone Wild 2. Also, there will be a sequel to this which will also be a poem about Knuckles and Rouge's second encounter. Well, bye for now! And please review!**


	2. Part 2

**Here's the sequel of You and Me like I promised. Sorry I couldn't come up with a better title. Nothing just sounded catchy enough. Anyways, enjoy!**

You and Me 2

The words come out of your mouth

And I feel my heart stop;

Confusion wells up inside of me,

As well as pure shock.

Can what you're saying,

Can it really be true?

You love me is that it?

Is what you say true?

We are the complete opposite of each other

And yet you still keep to your word?

You are a thief and I am a guardian

And it's just strange on my own accord.

Strange that you love me,

Strange that you think of me every night,

Strange you can't keep me out of your thoughts,

Even when you try with all your might.

You're waiting for me to answer now,

Waiting for my response,

But I just continue to stand there

When no answer comes to my head at once.

How should I answer 

What are my feelings towards you?

I'll admit you catch my attention,

That much I know is true.

You turn your head down

Figuring my feelings towards you are none,

So you begin to walk away,

Telling yourself what's done is done.

Then in one quick motion,

I grab your hand in mine

And you slowly turn to face me

So I am seeing your face so fine.

Right then and there,

My mind is made up;

I know the answer now

And this time I'm not making things up.

I speak out the truth:

That I love you too

And your eyes quickly light up

Because you can tell what I say is true.

You run into my arms,

Eyes tearing up with joy

And I just wrap my arms around you

Hugging you like a kid would hug a toy.

All these question that were in my head

Have been answered and wiped away

And now I can think clearly again

And things will go my way.

Now we are together,

For as long as I can see

And we can in live in happiness and peace now,

Just you and me.

**Well, that's that. And yeah, sorry about how long it's taking me to update A Twist of Fate and Sonic Gone Wild 2. I'm trying, I really am, but keep in mind school is taking up a lot of time now. I'll try and update when I can though! Please review!**


End file.
